Field of the Invention
The present exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, a manufacturing method of the same and a repairing method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
With progress to the information-oriented society, various demands for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, various kinds of flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, etc. have been used.
Of the above-described display devices, an OLED display device can be manufactured with a lightweight and thin profile design, since it uses a self-light emitting element and thus, does not typically need a backlight used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which uses a non-emitting element. Further, the OLED display device is excellent in viewing angle and contrast ratio and advantageous in terms of power consumption as compared with the LCD device. In addition, the OLED display device can be driven with a low DC voltage and has a high response speed and includes internal components in the form of solids. Therefore, the OLED display device has the advantages of a high resistance to external shocks, a wide category temperature range, and particularly, low manufacturing costs.
Such an OLED display device displays an image in a top-emission manner or a bottom-emission manner depending on a structure of an organic light emitting element, which typically includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light emitting layer. In the bottom-emission manner, a visible light generated from the organic light emitting layer is displayed on a bottom side of a substrate on which a TFT is formed. On the other hand, in the top-emission manner, a visible light generated from the organic light emitting layer is displayed on a top side of the substrate on which the TFT is formed.
While manufacturing an OLED display device, a foreign substance may remain on the first electrode of the organic light emitting element and thus, may cause a dark spot defect. In order to address such a dark spot defect, a technique of repairing and thus normalizing a portion of the first electrode where a foreign substance remains has been suggested. For example, when a foreign substance is present on a top portion of the first electrode in a plane view, a bottom portion of the first electrode where a foreign substance is not present can be repaired and normalized. However, a region corresponding to the unrepaired top portion of the first electrode may still be seen as a dark spot.